The Selected Priestess
by athenajellicle
Summary: Fanfic is primarily about Krystal and her past, character, and her relations with the StarFox crew. Romance developes, and action ensues! Genre general, for I hope it has a little bit of everything.
1. And She Came to Be

**And She Came to Be...**

Author's Note: Hello! This is my first fanfic…ever. Complete virgin about the entire process. So, try not to say anything too mean. If there is something I'm doing wrong, please, don't hesitate to tell me, but try to tell me in a nicer way. I would really appreciate it. 

Another Author's Note: Just in case anyone gets confused, the first chapter, And She Came to Be…, is a brief general summary about Krystal before Star Fox Adventures. The second chapter should continue after Star Fox Adventures. It should be obvious, but since this is my first fic, I'm just being cautious. 

Disclaimer: I do not own StarFox or any of the characters mentioned in this fic. 

* * *

The sweet aroma of the rose incense drifted carelessly throughout the temple's room, its only trace a thin wisp of smoke. The cerulean vixen bowed to her knees in front of the intimidating statue of an ancient god, Sarozi, the lion god. Her staff, inscribed with scared text and tribal images, and topping it, a white sapphire shaped to a teardrop, laid next to her, but not far from her. Never too far from her. With the offering complete, she gracefully rose to her feet, grasping her staff and then slipping it through a loop on her skirt-like garment. She left the incense burning, and quietly left the temple. 

All little vixens, while they play with their beaded toys and sparkling clothes, dream of growing up and becoming a beautiful princess. They dream of meeting their perfect vulpine, prince charming, and live happily ever after. Naturally, this rarely happens. Most end up living among the numerous huts on the unusually small planet, weaving cloth or tending their small gardens. They end up with average husbands who perform their own duty in the village, whether hunting in the neighboring forests or standing on guard by the gate. But the vixens continue to dream their near impossible dream, wishing it would come true. However, they all forget about the other position in society, an even more rare and more powerful position. Priestess. The one who holds great magical and mystical powers. One is selected from a handful of female pups; status in society, father's occupation, mother's occupation, none of it matters. The currently standing priestess would select a pup that she felt would be most capable of handling the stress and demands. And the pup that year was Krystal. 

A young pup could never understand the sheer importance of her destiny. Everything to her was either a game, or something she could not comprehend. No matter how much her parents explained, the idea never remained in her young mind. She was given the staff at a very young age, and clung on to it tightly, feeling an instant bond with the inanimate object. Her parents tried to raise her like any other normal pup, but there was always an air of distance around her, and it was only when she was older that she realized how others acted towards her, the separation she experienced while with them. The reality of her position stuck early, the most damaging at the human age of six, when a group of adults lead her to a fire. She remembered her parents hanging near the back, their gazes diverted to anything but her. She questioned an older lady on the happenings, but received no response. The same older vixen grabbed Krystal's arm and twisted her to be facing the back, then reached into the fire and grabbed a long, iron rod with a peculiar design etched on the tip. Krystal began to fidget as the elder vixen gripped her shoulders tightly. The young pup instinctively cried out for her mother, but her mother only turned away. She could not bear to watch her daughter experience this horrific ritual. The hot iron grew closer to the pup's fur, and she began to scream and sob, terrified that the people of her own village would do such a thing to her.   
Her mother whimpered and cooed softly, only to reassure herself, "It's all right baby. Please don't cry. Please don't cry…"   
With a swift flicker of the wrist, the iron was driven into Krystal's skin, and she cried an ear-splitting scream. She threw her weight forward, but the elder vixen's grip was too tight, too strong. The iron was finally removed, and left was the permanent scar of the priestess' mark, now a fiery red on the pup's shoulder. 

She was now much older, and her skills and abilities as a magician rose to unheard of heights. The staff in her paw was now a dangerous weapon to anyone who crossed her path. She grew into a beautiful young vixen, and it was no surprise that she attracted the attention of nearly all the young vulpines in the village. She was uninterested though, concentrating on more important matters at hand, like her training and duties. She matured quickly, quicker than anyone ever should. She soon realized that the blessing of being chosen was also a curse, forever trapped in a pre-set destiny. She would forever serve the spirits that inhabit the planets of nearly every galaxy system. Her life would be predictable. She would marry a promising vulpine her father chose, and than spend the rest of her time caring for temples, or on the rare occasions, engage in conflicts that threatened any natural spirit. She would probably give birth to some pups, and then when she reached an old age, select a young female pup to carry on the tradition, as with what happened to her. 

A rebellious spirit soon rose in Krystal and she began to hate the thought of her fate. It became increasingly difficult for anyone to talk to her, and when any subject was brought up about her future tasks, she would explode into a rage, ending up with her storming out of the village. Her parents, at first, were very worried about their daughter. But as the fits continued without any progress, their sympathy morphed into anger. 

"You cannot change your fate! You must accept was has been brought upon you!" they would argue. 

Krystal would not accept such a thing. So finally, at the age of fully maturing into an adult, she announced to the entire village that she would be leaving. 

"The idea is preposterous! No one has ever done such a thing! You cannot just abandon your duties!" her father would scream. 

"It does not matter to me! I will not stay here and let my life be planned for me! This village offers nothing for me!" Krystal screamed back while packing a small bag. "I must experience what else is out there! For me! Will no one think of my well-being for a change?!" 

At that moment, her mother entered, and interjected with a much more pleading voice. "Oh sweetie, we are considering your well-being. We love you very much. But this is not right. You have responsibilities! I'm sorry that you were selected, but all of that does not matter now. It is shameful. Think of what will happen to the universe if you are not there to protect the spirits!" 

At this Krystal did stop and reconsider. It was true that she played an important role in the balance of control within the other planets. She abruptly turned and faced her parents, her shimmering eyes reflecting the importance of the decision she was about to face. 

"All right. I will not turn away from my responsibilities. I will continue to serve and protect the mighty spirits, care for the temples, and practice in the art of magical energy. But!" Her ears suddenly grew flat and her lip curled upwards. "I will not stay here any longer. I shall travel, and learn, and grow, while continuing my duties to the spirits." She flung her bag over her shoulder and snatched her staff from her bed. "And that is final." She began to storm out of the hut, her parents on her heels. 

"I command you to return to me at once!" stammered her father. 

Her mother sobbed, begging, "Please! Krystal! Don't go!" 

Krystal, with great difficulty, ignored her parents' cries, and continued on down a path that led to a station with only a few spacecrafts. They were the only transportation to lead off the planet, but few ever ventured that far. She quickly slid into a ship that she had practiced in as a pup, the one she felt most comfortable in. With a click of a switch, the ship was closed, and the screams of her parents and mummers from the other villagers were quickly shut off. Krystal took a deep breath and started the engines. This was really it. In a flash, the craft hovered off the ground, positioned itself, and blasted off, leaving the villagers behind, waving their arms and screaming. 


	2. Fox's Generosity

**Fox's Generosity**

"Okay…wait, okay, now look!" 

Krystal opened her eyes to see a brown, oak door slowly materialize in front of her. The number **214** rested on the archway above the entrance. She smirked and called back to the orange-ish fox behind her. "Wow, it sure is a nice door." 

Fox laughed, resting his paws on her shoulders. "It's what's behind the door that matters." 

Krystal twisted the doorknob and walked into the white hallway, which quickly transformed into a living room. She smiled as began to explore the apartment, occasionally figuring objects on dressers or tables. 

"This is nice." She turned and shot Fox a devilish grin. "You sure went through a lot of trouble to find me an apartment down here in Corneria." 

Fox laughed sheepishly while his paw stroked the back of his neck. "Nah, it's really no trouble. It was just a matter of scanning through newspapers…" He smiled brightly. "And, hey, look! All this furniture comes with it! So you wouldn't have to buy any!" 

Krystal stopped suddenly, although she continued to scan the bedroom she had entered, with Fox on her tail. "Yeah, speaking of buying…I'm currently depleted of funds. I'm broke. And with no job. I could never afford a place like this." 

She sighed and, with Fox stepping aside, walked out of the room. Fox pondered for a moment, than smiled his own sweet smile. "Oh, now that you mention it, I was hoping you could consider taking a spot on the StarFox team. I mean, you seem to be a worthy fighter, and it was brave of you to take on Scales at Dinosaur Planet." 

Krystal sat on a couch in the living room and looked towards the vulpine. "Really? You mean it?" After a taking a brief pause, she continued, "What about the rest of your team? What would they think?" 

Fox laughed. "I don't really care what they think. They can quit if they don't like it. But I don't believe that will occur; they seem to be growing fond of you." He sat down next to her, leaning against the armrest. 

Krystal smirked. "Hmmm…you found me an apartment, and now you're offering me a job. Wow Fox, you sure are generous." 

She stood to her feet and leaned against a wall. She was accustomed to men offering her numerous things. She found it amusing that men would throw anything at a woman's feet just if she had a shapely curve. 

"I'll have to think it over. I don't really know if I'll stay on Corneria. But if I'm being offered a job…" She turned toward Fox. "Do you have an apartment here?" 

Fox nodded. "Yeah, the entire crew has a place here in Corneria. This is the place where we repair the Great Fox, so we might spend months down on land." 

His eyes drifted towards Krystal and her body. He could feel his cheeks redden, but luckily, his fur covered his blushing. 

"A little off subject, but I meant to talk to you about your outfit. I was hoping you would elect to something a bit more normal." 

Krystal looked down at herself, her ears flattening. "Of course. It's typical. I don't look like everyone else, so I'm pressured to blend in with the crowd!" She scoffed. "No one else on any other planet cared on how I looked. They just let me do my job and not criticize my outfit! What, am I embarrassing you?" 

Fox looked puzzled, but not necessary about her sudden mood change. "Job? What job?" 

Krystal bit her bottom lip, frustrated with herself for unknowingly bringing up that topic. She quickly changed it. "I guess I could use some more modern clothes. I mean, if you want me to. She flattened her tribal skirt against her legs. "I could use something new." 

Fox smiled and stood to his feet. "Great. I know an awesome place just down the street." 

"This looks awful!" Krystal examined herself in a mirror outside a dressing room. She wore a tight little black dress, and she found it hard to maneuver in. "So impractical." 

Fox sat on a bench, watching Krystal model the outfits. He shrugged. "Looks fine to me." 

Krystal sighed and headed back to the dressing room. "I won't wear this." 

After a few minutes, she came out wearing blue jeans and red tube-top. She once again examined herself in the mirror. 

"I have no idea how I could fight in this, if the occasion called for it. It restricts all my movements." She headed back into the dressing room, calling out to Fox as she changed into something else. "I would do much better in my original garments." 

Fox smiled mischievously. "Well, it didn't seem to help you much on Dinosaur Planet. You still were beaten." 

He laughed silently at his own little joke, but realized his mistake when Krystal stormed out of the dressing room, her bottom covered by a pair of loose pants, but her top only concealed by a white t-shirt she had grabbed and held against her breasts. 

"Hey! I would have done just fine if I had not lost my staff! If I would have had it with me, General Scales would have been beaten, and YOU would have had no purpose on Dinosaur Planet!" 

Fox, a bit taken back by her snappy response, lowered his ears, frustrated. "But that didn't happen, and I had to travel over there to save you!" 

Krystal growled and returned to the dressing room, yelling out. "Do not think that I have to be saved! I have been on my own for a couple of years now, and I do not need some one to protect me, or to become sympathetic!" She extended on her toes, becoming tall enough to peek over the stall door and glare at Fox. "I do not need you to take care of me!" 

Fox glanced up toward her and growled. "Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't do such a thing!" 

A few minutes of silence passed as Krystal changed back into her original clothing, and than emerged carrying the blue jeans and white t-shirt. "These will be fine." 

She walked passed Fox as he followed, sighing in frustration. 

They emerged from the shop in a better mood, letting the previous argument slip from their minds. Krystal carried the bag holding her new garments, plus a few others they had chosen out, and planned on changing later. She was a bit regretful for being so snappy with Fox, who, in fact, was helping her out, and was also paying for her new clothes. She promised herself to seem more grateful. 

Krystal smiled softly. "Thank you Fox." 

Fox grinned, snatching the bag from her paws. "No problem. And let me carry these. A girl shouldn't have to." 

Krystal sighed while rolling her eyes, wondering if he had heard any word from their previous confrontation. Fox didn't seem to notice, and pointed on down the street. 

"Come on, let's head down to the Great Fox base, and tell the guys the good news about you staying." 

Krystal eyes widen as she struggled to keep up with the ever-increasing pace of Fox. "Wait, I didn't say I was staying…" 


End file.
